


詩人的情人 (the poet's lover)

by woojin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confession, M/M, idk - Freeform, reminiscing ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojin/pseuds/woojin
Summary: feedback would be greatly appreciated!!!





	

Sicheng felt as if his heart was about to burst. 

 

The grasses blew in the wind, and the neverending sky spread out across his view. The pinks and purples illuminated. 

 

Despite this, the heartbeat would go faster. It would run on and on, and it would swim to other empty parts of his body. His confession was nearing, the time was getting closer, but no, he wasn’t nervous, this is what he wanted, and now he’s getting it.

 

Taeyong was beautiful. His eyes poured into the spirit of whoever he looked at. His eyes were dark, but they were as bright as ever. No one had ever looked at Sicheng with that sort of hope, ever. His hair was white, and accentuated on his youth. Wherever he walked, it felt as if the rotation of the earth followed to him. 

 

Sicheng was convinced that this was Taeyong’s world and that we were all living in it.

 

The solitude that Sicheng faced was filled with Taeyong. Even when he wasn’t there, he lived in Sicheng’s energy, and inhabited the most secretive parts of his mind. He was the lover he could only imagine; the light at the end of the tunnel, and the calm fog that swarmed the green forests (he was confusing and blurred the lines of clarity, but that was okay).

 

Sicheng felt that this love was real. This was imperfect, this was visibly incorrect, but it was fine. He had spent a long time trying to make his love perfect, and with human beings brought to this planet with one guarantee, that being that they are flawed, the plan fell to pieces. The failures stayed in the shallow puddle that, when stepped in, felt like the deep ocean, swarming Sicheng’s whole feeling.

 

Kun was perfect. He was almost too good for Sicheng, and it made Sicheng anxious, as if one word would push Sicheng off the cliff, cutting the thread of him and Kun’s love. Kun was wiser, more mature, and it often made Sicheng wonder, Why would he mess with someone like me?

 

Kun’s touch was like ice, but Taeyong’s was the touch was the fire blazing in the night. Kun was calculative, but Taeyong was passionate, seductive, raw. It didn’t matter how Sicheng felt when he and Kun were intimate, it was all for him, his drive, his satisfaction, his push. Taeyong’s whole purpose, however, was to serve Sicheng. It made him guilty at first, but no, he needed to treat himself better, and he knew it.

 

Standing right next to Taeyong, far away from Kun was all Sicheng needed. And there he was, inches apart, nose brushing against nose.

 

“Do you love me?”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
